freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Pixar
PIXAR(Asked Known Pixar Animation Studios Inc, Pixar Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Or Pixar Studios)Is A Film/Movie Logo From A Various Movies Of Disney. History Is A Blue Screen With Words "PIXAR" & A Lamp Jumping Left & He Is Going To Jump To The "I".And Now,We See The Words "Pixar Animation Studios Inc". NOTE:I Replace The Old Version Of This Logo. Scare Factor None. It's not a scary logo. GW207H137.png|Original Version GW248H138.jpeg|HD Version GW328H138.png|Celebrating 20 Years Version GW187H138.png|2000 Version 1280px-Pixar_logo.svg.png|Print Version descarga (2).jpeg|Logo As Seen On Toy Story 2 Activity Center Pixar Logo (The Increibles 2 Variant).jpg|The Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Top 5 not scary logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that contain a lamp Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Fuck you Category:Cute logos Category:Lamp Logos Category:None Only Ranked Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:My favorite logos! Category:Disney logos Category:Alex Piela's Favorite Logos Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Stop with the useless pages please. Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:I HATE FLUTES Category:Omg Category:Useless spam Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "The Incredibles" Category:Katara Dragneel's favorite logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Unscary logos that debuted in 1986 Category:1986 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1987 Category:1987 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1988 Category:1988 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:1989 Category:2000 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2000 Category:Unscary logos that debuted in 2000 Category:2001 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:2006 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2006 Category:2007 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2007 Category:2008 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2008 Category:2009 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2009 Category:2010 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2010 Category:2011 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2011 Category:2012 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2012 Category:2013 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2013 Category:2014 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2014 Category:2015 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2015 Category:2016 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2016 Category:2017 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2017 Category:2018 Category:Scary Logos That Debuted In 2018 Category:2019 Category:1995 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1995 Category:Pages that shouldn't exist in here Category:Taken From "Toy Story" Category:Taken From "A Bug's Life" Category:Taken From "Toy Story 2" Category:Taken From "Monsters Inc" Category:Taken From "Finding Nemo" Category:Taken From "The Incredibles" Category:Taken From "Cars" Category:Taken From "Ratatoullie" Category:Taken From "Wall-E" Category:Taken From "Up" Category:Taken From "Toy Story 3" Category:Taken From "Cars 2" Category:Taken From "Brave" Category:Taken From "Monsters University" Category:Taken From "Inside Out" Category:Taken From "The Good Dinosaur" Category:Taken From "Finding Dory" Category:Taken From "Cars 3" Category:Taken From "Coco" Category:Taken From "The Incredibles 2" Category:Taken From "Toy Story 4" Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry